Social networking encompasses communications between individuals or groups having a common interest. Within a social network, social relationships involve individuals, which are the “nodes” of the network, and relationships of the individuals, referred to as “ties.” A social network is then a map of the relevant ties between nodes. Social networks facilitated or built via a networked computing environment, such as the Internet, allow users to communicate anonymously.